


Starbucks Lovers

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klaine advent drabble challenge day 17: rent</p><p>barista!blaine meets kurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbucks Lovers

“Sam, are you sure you can’t scrounge up the money by the end of the week to help pay rent? My job at Starbucks can only help so much and you live here too,” Blaine asked and looked on at his best friend and roommate as he grabbed a handful of popcorn out of the bowl. 

“I get paid tomorrow buddy, don’t worry Blam will pay the rent on time,” he said giving Blaine a buttery thumbs up as Blaine let out a laugh at his friend. Ever since their high school presidential run together their senior year, Sam had been calling them that and apparently he never got tired of it.

“I could try and get extra hours at work and help tutor some of my classmates that I know are struggling in some classes…” Blaine suggested looking at his friend for any better ideas.

“I’ll try and see if I can get more work and I’ll let you know what happens,” Sam replied.

Blaine nodded before grabbing an apple and his jacket and spoke up, “My shift at work starts in 20 minutes. See you later,” he responded, before rushing out of the apartment.

\--

“Hello, what can I get you?” Blaine said as the next customer came in front of the counter. The man who stepped in front of him seemed to be have perfectly coifed hair, a porcelain face that almost didn’t seem real and his green eyes glowed as he looked at Blaine. _Or maybe that was just the lighting in the coffee shop_ , Blaine thought.

“I’ll just have a peppermint mocha,” the man ordered, smiling briefly. 

Blaine nodded briefly before grabbing a cup. “Name?” He asked pen at the ready.

“Kurt,” the handsome stranger replied.

As Blaine went about writing down his name on the cup and getting the drink ready, he looked up briefly to see Kurt looking down at his phone, his brow furrowing as he texted away. _He’s cute_ , he thought before getting the drink ready.

“You think I’m cute?” Kurt said, seemingly no longer looking at his phone but now at Blaine, who looked like a deer caught in headlights at having said that thought out loud.

“I’m so sorry. That was so inappropriate of me. Please don’t tell my boss!” Blaine pleaded in distress not noticing that Kurt’s face broke into a grin.

“Well I never have gotten hit on by a barista before, but there’s a first time for everything. It helps that you’re adorable,” Kurt replied, his face lighting up as Blaine’s cheeks turned a deep shade of pink.

“Um…” Blaine had no idea how to continue this conversation and he was going to make a bigger fool of himself at this rate.

“Sorry, that was very forward of me but it’s true. Would it be even more forward of me to ask you out?” Kurt asked, biting his lip as he anticipated Blaine’s response.

“YES! I mean yes? Sure,” Blaine replied chuckling nervously. 

Kurt smiled, watching as Blaine cleared his throat before walking slowly away to make his drink.

Less than a minute later Blaine had the drink in hand and ready to hand over to Kurt, before he grabbed a pen and scribbled his number on the cup next to Kurt’s name. He handed it over to Kurt who was grinning from ear to ear at the prospect of the date he was already planning in his head.

“Thank you Blaine,” he said, before handing over his money, “Keep the change cutie. I’ll call you later.”

“Bye,” he whispered as Kurt walked out the door and onto the busy sidewalk. Blaine called for the next customer and tried to take his mind off Kurt so he could get through the rest of his workday, but it wasn’t working. He also didn’t help that during his break he checked his phone and saw Kurt sent him a text already.

_Meet me @7 pm Friday @ Bistro Chat Noir  
See you then cutie.  
\- Kurt_


End file.
